Girl Meets Flaws
Girl Meets Flaws is the thirteenth episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on October 17, 2014 to 2.1 million viewers.Friday Cable Ratings: 'Gold Rush' Tops Night + 'Friday Night SmackDown', 'Z Nation', 'College Football' & More - TV by the Numbers Overview When Farkle is picked on by Billy Ross for not fitting in, Riley, Maya and Lucas rally him to show their classmates how to respect each other's differences. Plot The episode begins with Cory saying it was almost time for graduation and awards night. Maya jumps up saying a girl like her never had a chance, to which Riley does the same after getting a look from her. Cory informs Maya she will be awarded the "Griffin Hawkins Totally Cool Award" and she sits down seemingly pleased. Riley questions why she isn't getting all excited and realizes she is being cool and again wonders why she won't rub off on her. It is then revealed that its a tie between Billy Ross and Lucas for the scholar athlete award and after some exchanges they do their handshake of awesomeness. Riley and Maya think that girls should have their own handshake, and do their "Stop it!" routine. Cory then moves on to telling Farkle about his confidence award but to everyone's surprise he isn't there and in his place, is a machine. Cory tries to find out where he is but can't get through. The class then ends with Riley asking what the point of having her dad as her teacher is if the fix isn't in. After saying she sometimes feels invisible, Farkle speaks up on the machine saying sometimes you want to be invisible. Harley gives Farkle his congrats on the confidence award and asks if he will be leaving soon. Farkle makes it clear he isn't hiding out from anyone. Harley says its obvious something is going on and Farkle says its something he probably can't relate to. Harley states he knows how cruel kids can be and states he isn't proud of how he knows. Outside Riley, Maya, Lucas and Billy gather and all confess to not being able to find Farkle. The door opens and Harley delivers Farkle to his friends who he says actually have time to deal with Farkle's problem. Farkle reveals that someone made fun of his turtle necks saying that they made him weird. Maya says he is weird and that he already embraces that and it makes him unique. Farkle then storms off upset saying "What's the point of being unique if someone knows you're really not?". Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Also starring *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Danny McNulty as Harley Keiner *Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern *Zachary Mitchell as Billy Ross *Darby Walker as Darby (Student 1) Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Quotes Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) does not appear in this episode, but he's mentioned to be visiting his grandparents (presumably in Philadelphia). *When Ava is talking to Cory and Topanga, she is looking off stage (probably at someone feeding her lines) instead of at them. *This is also the first episode where Ava appears while Auggie is absent. *First mention of Ava's mother who will appear in "Girl Meets Farkle's Choice." *Although it had been shown twice before in (episodes actually filmed afterwards), this is the actual first time Riley and Maya create their "Stop It" version of the "Handshake of Awesomeness.": *First appearance of Billy Ross. *For the first time, Harley refers to Cory as "Mr. Matthews" as opposed to his usual "Johnny Baboon," with Cory citing that people really do change. *Farkle reveals he has an aunt named Barbara who tends to kiss on the lips. *Harley calls Riley "Pippi Longstocking," the popular heroine of a line of childrens' books written by Swedish author, Astrid Lindgren. He was either referring to Riley's height, or the fact that her red and striped skirt reminded him of the mismatched red and white sock the character often was portrayed as wearing. *Originally, Riley's plan was to be known as "Be Who You Are Day," and a school guidance counselor character, Carrie Russo was to be introduced, but was dropped. * To show their support of Farkle, the friends and Billy all wear turtlenecks to the awards ceremony. *Malala Yousafzai of Pakistan has since become the youngest winner (17) of a Nobel Peace Prize, as she was identified by Riley in class. *The Awards are named after: **Griff Hawkins Totally Cool Award — Griffin "Griff" Hawkins was played by Adam Scott in Boy Meets World. **Joseph T.R. Epstein Confidence — Joseph "Joey the Rat" Epstein, one of Harley Keiner's and later Griff Hawkins' lackeys, played by Blake Soper in Boy Meets World. **John Quincy Adams Spirit — Sixth President of the United States, son of John Adams, the namesake for the high school in Boy Meets World. *First episode of Girl Meets World to feature bullying. *First time Lucas is in the Matthews house. *This episode marks the first time Cory chases Lucas out of Riley's room. *Flaws of students: **Riley: "Insecure" **Maya: "Broken" **Farkle: "Nothing" (meaning he isn't anything; not that Farkle has no flaws) **Lucas: "Mr. Perfect" **Sarah: "Afraid" **Darby: "Tattletale"(She told on Riley) **Dave: "Self Centered" **Jade "Stubborn" **Jeffrey "Quiet" **Nigel "I Lie" **Billy: "Jealous" International premieres *November 21, 2014 (UK & Ireland, Canada) *January 18, 2015 (Latin America) *January 20, 2015 (Australia) *March 1, 2015 (Italy) *March 19, 2015 (Israel) *April 4, 2015 (Romania, Bulgaria) *April 18, 2015 (Czech Republic, Hungary, Poland) *April 24, 2015 (Spain, Portugal) *May 26, 2015 (Germany) Videos Gallery Transcript References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Videos Category:Girl Meets World